


【mVmD】The Devil Inside 心魔

by Fallenbell



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: M20之后，奈非林双子因为能力觉醒而遭遇了各自的心魔。





	1. Chapter 1

***但丁***

说到他对维吉尔那点心思，也不知道是什么时候开始的。当维吉尔说要统治世界的时候，给他哥叛逆穿胸的人是他；捅完之后抱着维吉尔求他不要走的人也是他。  
那时他只是隐约觉得，如果他让维吉尔走了，那他哥哥可能永远不会再回来了。  
维吉尔最后还是宠他，没舍得离开，反倒是他开始对维吉尔避而不见……

当然，这不是他3天没接维吉尔电话的原因，也不是他窝在房车里不出门的原因。  
真正的原因是……  
“你发烧了。”  
“才怪，Nephilim从不生病。”  
他的回答有气无力，维吉尔也不跟他争辩，把大衣和帽子挂到门后，拿出保温壶准备给他不让人省心的弟弟喂粥。  
“为什么受伤的人是你，反倒是你跑来照顾我？”  
“大概是因为你从来不会照顾自己。”  
维吉尔仿佛什么都没发生的态度让但丁更加窝心，他不是有意要刺伤维吉尔，不论身体上还是感情上，只是一想到道歉他就头大。

 

***维吉尔***

 

“但丁？”  
维吉尔只是在但丁眼前挥了挥手，就被某人翻身压到了床上。但丁毫不温柔地撕开了他哥哥的衬衫，右手停留在那人心脏上方——那里3天前还有一道贯穿身体伤疤。

维吉尔按住了那只手。  
但丁没说出来的话，他都懂。

“操……心好痛……”  
但丁骂了一声蜷缩起来，额头抵着维吉尔的肩膀，抖的像风中的树叶。  
“对不起，维吉……”  
维吉尔突然意识到，但丁很可能不是发烧，而是过度动用力量的反噬。

之前为了救凯特，维吉尔也曾过度动用过自己的力量，那让他头疼了两天，期间头昏脑涨难受到无法思考，甚至还一度跌入到心魔的领域……这2天他没来得及管但丁，也是因为某个白色的幽灵纠缠不清。好在他已经解决了自己的问题，现在只剩下但丁的。

“伤害我，维吉……”  
“天……但丁醒醒！”  
“我爱你，哥哥……”  
“我也爱你，小傻瓜。”  
“别离开我……”  
“但丁？”

但丁没有聚焦的瞳孔越过维吉尔，盯着虚空，血丝爬上原本湛蓝的双目。  
维吉尔大概用了十成的力量才把但丁的爪子掰开，不让他脑子烧坏了的弟弟自残到把自己的心脏挖出来。他能体会到但丁对伤害了他的自责和后悔，但自残谢罪就有点过了。要是任凭这种状态发展下去，但丁很有可能会因为这份悔恨直接被心魔吞噬。

心魔的领域维吉尔在现世自然帮不上什么忙，无奈只能向凯特求助。一顿奚落自然免不了，但听到但丁有危险，凯特还是第一时间赶了过来，只是看着床上纠缠在一起的Nephilim双生子时脸色有些糟糕。  
在维吉尔的指示和压制下，他们终于把但丁捆了个结实。  
凯特终于有机会站直叉腰问维吉尔要个解释。  
维吉尔抓了抓乱成鸟窝的白发，拇指下的太阳穴隐隐作痛。  
“但丁在之前跟我战斗的时候能力觉醒了，现在处于能力的反噬期。他可能在心魔的领域遇到了麻烦，我需要你帮我打开通往但丁的心灵深渊的通道。“  
“啥？我能找到灵薄狱的入口不代表……”  
“你能做到，凯特。感知但丁在哪里，然后把我送过去，在他徒手把自己的心脏挖出来之前。”

 

***  
这就是为什么现在维吉尔会出现在一块破碎的大陆上，大陆的中央有一座疑似斯巴达的巨大雕像。


	2. Chapter 2

“该死的，但丁，你在哪儿？”  
整个空间安静异常，没有敌人，没有打斗……导致维吉尔一度怀疑凯特送错了地方。  
“冷静，维吉尔……你能找到他，你总能找到他。”  
握住阎魔刀的手在抖，再一次失去但丁的可能性让维吉尔浑身发冷。  
“看看你现在的样子，维吉尔……”  
凭空出现的白色幻影来不及把一句嘲笑说完，就被它的主人掐住脖子提了起来。  
“闭嘴。滚。”  
“我对你真是失望。昨天的你为了得到力量甘愿舍弃一切，今天就因为某个不知好歹的小混蛋哭的像只丢了宠物狗的小鬼……咳！”  
阎魔刀毫不留情地贯穿了白色的维吉尔，后者啐了口血，毫不在意地狂笑起来。  
“滚！”  
“别激动，求我，说不定我会大发慈悲地帮你找到你心爱的弟弟……咳！”  
阎魔刀旋转半圈，反射出刀主人猩红的双目。  
“或者，我也可以帮你好好回忆一下，被徒手挖出心脏是什么感觉。”  
“好吧好吧，我认输。”  
白色的幻影讪讪地耸了耸肩。  
“反正跟你在这里打起来对我也没有任何好处，带你见他就是了。不过先说好，这里是但丁的领域，我们的能力在这里不起作用。”

 

***

维吉尔远远就看到那个骑在但丁腹部的白色幽灵。他背对着维吉尔，一只手插进但丁胸膛搅动着。或许双生子之间真的有心灵感应，在维吉尔感觉到但丁的痛苦时，后者也发现了他，湛蓝的眼睛因恐惧而睁大。

维吉尔你快逃！

接收到但丁的警告，维吉尔摇了摇头，更加坚定地向但丁跑过去。

白色的但丁发现了他，还有他身后的魔人维吉尔。他在维吉尔和但丁之间犹豫了一瞬，好像突然想到了什么坏点子，舔了舔嘴唇，迎着维吉尔走来。  
“好好看着”  
白色的但丁笑嘻嘻地说。  
“操你！想都别……呃啊！”  
但丁试图拉住那个白色的自己，结果被一脚踹在伤口上，反涌出来的鲜血堵住了剩下的话。

“但丁！”  
擦身而过的瞬间，维吉尔被白但丁一把抱住。  
“别紧张，他死不了的。”  
“放手。“  
白但丁看着被维吉尔打开的手，眼神逐渐冰冷。  
“真凶，看来我们需要好好沟通一下了，哥哥。“  
在维吉尔反应过来以前，他就被白但丁推进了传送门。  
“那个胆小鬼没敢告诉你的小秘密，我会慢慢讲给你听，我最爱的哥哥。“

 

***

“真有趣，你的心魔就这么把你扔给我了。看起来他一点都不在乎我会怎样对待你。”  
白色的维吉尔蹲下身，戳了戳但丁的伤口，疼得后者差点一个鲤鱼打挺弹起来。  
“不过可惜这里不是我的领域，虐待你对我和我的主人都没什么好处。”  
但丁啐一口血，恶狠狠地盯着那张和维吉尔极其相似的脸。  
“我不是你的敌人，至少现在不是。你的心碎了，我会告诉你应该怎么做，你得尽快把它填补好。“  
”这对你有什么好处？“  
魔人维吉尔叹了口气。  
“我的主人在得知你有危险之后就不管不顾地就把自己也扔了进来，我阻止不了他……像他这样随便’入侵‘别人的心灵空间的后果很有可能是致命的，我需要尽快把我们两个弄出去，现在看来最实际的方法是让你恢复力量。“  
“……”  
“你知道吗，为了帮他获得更强大的力量，我好不容易劝他舍弃了人性，但是因为你,一切又回到了原点。”  
“……”  
“有时候我真不知道该拿你怎么办，但丁。”  
“……”  
“你是他的弱点，是他最后的人性；也是他成王的道路上最后的阻碍。”  
但丁抬手就是一拳，狠狠揍在魔人维吉尔脸上。白色的幽灵像是根本感觉不到疼痛似得，咧开一个扭曲的笑容。  
“我们杀不了你，但丁。没人能够伤害你，除了你自己。”  
魔人维吉尔指了指自己的心脏。  
但丁下意识地摸向自己的胸口，表情从震惊，到恍然大悟。之前被白但丁徒手抓出的伤口已经好得连疤都不剩。  
“虽然不知道你说的话有几句是真的，不过还是谢了，老哥。”  
但丁向魔人维吉尔敬了个礼，向白但丁带走他哥哥的传送门追过去。  
留在原地的白色幽灵按住了太阳穴。  
“我怎么会有这么蠢的弟弟？功能饮料喝傻了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

但丁脑补了几十种维吉尔可能会遇到的情况，但这TM……  
那个白色的自己被幻影剑钉在地上，大开的双腿毫无廉耻地盘着维吉尔的腰，后者正毫无怜惜地使用着身下的人，即便被残酷对待，白但丁依然发出让本尊极度鄙视的黏腻呻吟。  
“Fuck Yes～”  
“What the hell？！”  
维吉尔抬头看向他，时间像被按下暂停键，他哥哥眼中明显的猩红逐渐褪去。  
白但丁顺着维吉尔的视线瞥了一眼但丁，从地上拔出一只手，攀上维吉尔的脖子，向那个冷若冰霜的男人索吻。白但丁手上插着的幻影剑在维吉尔脖子上留下一段小小的切口，血珠顺着重力淌下来，落地之前被白但丁以极度色情的方式舔去。

然后……  
在远处围观全过程的但丁轰的一下就炸了……  
回过神时，两个维吉尔已经被他驱逐出了“领域”。

 

“干嘛那么早就把哥哥弄出去？我还没爽够呢！”  
白但丁仰躺在地上，舔着唇回味刚刚的“亲密接触”，被砍成两半的裤子根本遮不住某关键部位。  
“闭嘴，你个贱货！”  
“你哥的屌真的比你大。”  
但丁拔出叛逆，一剑插进白但丁嘴里。  
白色的影子化成细碎的光芒，连同那恼人的声音一起飘进但丁的身体。  
“或者你想用亲身回味一下，做阎魔的刀鞘有多爽？”

 

***  
但丁醒来时，凯特告诉他，维吉尔已经走了。  
前者简单应了一声，浑浑噩噩地走进了浴室。冷水开到最大，也浇不灭白但丁给他带来的尴尬……  
“神TM阎魔的刀鞘！”

 

***傻逼白蛋都干了什么***

 

穿过传送门过分亮眼的光，维吉尔堪堪站定就被一把推了出去，后背磕在石壁上。  
袭击者下一秒主动贴了上来，膝盖顶进维吉尔双腿之间肆意摩擦，在后者表现出明显抗拒的时候，揪住那人的白发，迫使他抬头。

“想日你很久了，美人儿。来，亲一个。”

强吻维吉尔的后果就是被后者一个魔爆反推出去，撞碎好几层岩石壁后被卡着脖子甩向任意平面。没给白但丁从地上爬起来的机会，幻影剑先一步把人钉在了地上。

 

尝试调动魔化无果，维吉尔后知后觉地想起影子的话：这里是但丁的领域。

“你现在这个样子靓仔多了，老哥～”

处境狼狈并不影响白但丁的骚话连篇，赤瞳的维吉尔似乎更戳那人的G点。

“你那骚爆了的帽子哪去了？”  
“但丁。”  
“我喜欢听你叫我的名字，听得我都要射了……”  
“够了，闭嘴。”  
“记得我刚刚跟你说了什么吗？那个胆小鬼没敢告诉你的小秘密，我会慢慢讲给你听，维吉～“

然后……  
维吉尔引以为豪的自制力碎了一地。

（拉灯，下一章）


	4. Chapter 4

维吉尔最近非常嗜睡。  
这不是他第一次发现自己代码敲到一半就趴在桌子上睡着了。  
这后遗症是从上次帮但丁解决完能力反噬之后开始的，他一直以为是自己疲劳过度，不过现在看来好像没那么简单。  
突然现身的魔人维吉尔一下子解释了很多疑问。  
“我好像没有召唤你？”  
“我给你准备了礼物。”  
办公桌后面的维吉尔挑眉。  
“不如……你亲自查收一下。”  
说完魔人维吉尔的实体就碎成魔力，流回主人体内，连同魔人的记忆一起。

 

***

只要是他主人想要的，没有得不到的。  
魔人维吉尔一直坚信着这一点，所以他一直不明白，它的主人为什么放弃了当初的计划，他们关于战后如何重建世界的设想。

他是维吉尔的野心，他愿意为他的主人扫平前进的障碍，铺就成王的道路，所以他背着维吉尔重启了那个计划。  
他最大的失误就是没有做掉那个小女巫。  
但丁没有察觉他的计划，但这瞒不住凯特。那个曾经最了解维吉尔的人，现在指挥着破坏力最强的人形兵器把魔人维吉尔安排的所有关键人物屠杀了个遍。  
这成功惹火了魔人维吉尔，给了他充足的理由在但丁睡觉的时候把他最亲爱的弟弟拖进属于自己的“领域”。

“你该学习一下规矩了，但丁。”

***

魔人维吉尔把但丁带到斯巴达宅邸废墟，吊在伊娃和斯巴达的巨幅油画之间。这是有意安排，他不介意让父亲和母亲观摩他是如何调教但丁的。

醒来的但丁对魔人维吉尔丝毫没有怀疑，甚至还要求他的白化的哥哥搭把手解救他。这点真的非常可爱，但丁的信任让他胃口大开。

被惨白的视线上下扫视，一阵寒意顺着但丁的脊椎攀了上来。  
“你要干嘛？”  
无视但丁的疑惑，白色的魔人捏着但丁的下巴左右打量，像是在看某种待拍卖的商品。  
但丁咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地试探道：  
“哥？”

“那个小女巫没告诉你，你最近杀的都是一些什么人吗？”

“可能说了吧……不过我没记住。这很重要吗？”

“我早已将真相告诉了你，而你选择了无视。”

“你在说什么啊，维吉？赶快放我下来！”  
当白色的维吉尔开始解开他的皮带的时候，但丁才后知后觉地意识到哪里不对，开始疯狂挣扎。  
“你在干什么！”

“教你规矩。”

扯开暗扣，裤子毫无阻碍地滑落下来，不穿内裤的习惯让但丁此时吃了大亏，小但丁就这么暴露在他哥哥面前，让他尴尬的想找个地缝钻进去。

似乎是被但丁的不配合磨去了所有耐心，白手套在后者的大腿根部狠狠地掐了一把。  
一根硬挺的柱体怼上维吉尔的手背。

“哦操……”

“坏孩子。”

“嗷——你他妈神经病！”  
屁股上落下的皮带让但丁瞬间炸了毛，用力去踹施暴的维吉尔，被后者轻松闪开，反手又是一下，带着足以让但丁屁股开花的力道，他要确保顽劣的弟弟接吸取教训，但就目前的情况来看，很可能事与愿违。

“Fuck you！”

维吉尔一巴掌抽在但丁脸上。  
“你会后悔这么对我说话。”

“我他妈最后悔的就是那时没有一剑插死你……嗷——！”

维吉尔扬手又是一皮带。  
“有时候我恨不得撕了你这张嘴。”  
明知但丁最擅长怼人，维吉尔还是忍不住，愤怒中或许还掺杂着其他情感，但他没有更多的精力去思考了……他弟弟不顺从的样子让他硬的发疼。  
“我想你可能对我有些有些误解，而我有必要澄清一下。”  
扔下皮带，维吉尔将但丁圈进怀里，膝盖卡进对方赤裸的腿间，手套覆盖上伤痕累累的屁股，狠掐了一把。

“FUCK！”

但丁疼得像条鱼一样弹了起来，上身贴着维吉尔，下身沉甸甸的性器顶着他哥哥的大腿，气氛顿时变得说不出的微妙。

维吉尔抬了抬腿，无声的提问让但丁尴尬到想死。  
怎么，你享受这个？

“放……放我下来……”  
“我改主意了。”  
“啥？”

但丁身后，维吉尔带着手套的右手顺着人鱼线往下，包裹住他柔软的蛋蛋把玩揉捏。  
“舒服吗？我可爱的弟弟。”  
“维吉？”  
理智告诉但丁这样不对，但维吉尔给他手淫感觉不是一般的爽。  
“别……这样……你说过，我们是兄弟……”  
“嗯？”  
维吉尔轻笑，捏着他的下巴给了他一个绝对少儿不宜的吻。后穴传来奇怪的饱胀感，两根手指正在打开他。  
“你根本想象不到我有多爱你。”  
维吉尔的话像是一颗石子丢进池塘，在但丁心里撩拨出了千层浪，曾经各种对孪生哥哥乱七八糟的意淫幻想顿时充斥了大脑。

“疼！”  
“忍耐一下。”  
但丁感觉自己屁股裂了。他听到自己在尖叫。他哥哥那时并没有开玩笑，白但丁也没骗他，维吉尔一定是把棒球棍塞了进来，他被撑的太满、太过……  
那根球棍动了起来，不知道是维吉尔的尺寸太大还是技术太好，它总是能蹭到对的地方，让但丁用各种声调尖叫着Fuck。  
维吉尔揉捏着他被打肿的屁股，因疼痛而紧绷的身体绝对让那天杀的混蛋尝到了甜头，纯白的暴君居然在他耳边呻吟喘息，但丁几乎要为此射爆。  
“用力操我，维吉，对，求你，玩坏我……嗯啊——”

但丁仰面放倒在地上，双腿盘上维吉尔的腰。掠食者啃咬着他的喉结，诱惑他仰头露出更多的弱点。

但丁突然僵住了，如火的热情在看清身后的一瞬间冷却下来。伊娃巨大的油画看着两兄弟交媾，另一边是斯巴达。

“恭喜你终于发现了。”  
“维吉尔，停下……”  
“为什么？不喜欢吗？但是你这里可不是这么说的。”  
为应证所言非虚，维吉尔故意挺腰，老二狠狠碾磨弟弟体内的音乐开关。但丁尖叫着抱紧了他，下身紧紧吸着入侵肉洞的那根凶器，他几乎能透过那张高热紧致的小穴感受到对方的心跳。  
“真棒，但丁，你这里又热又紧……”  
“闭嘴！”  
但丁用手臂挡住眼睛。  
如果维吉尔想靠羞辱来惩罚但丁，那么他已经成功了。和兄弟乱伦是一回事，被哥哥当着父母的面操出水又是另一回事。纯白的恶魔在挑战他的底线，践踏他的尊严并以此为乐。  
“为什么（这么对我）……”  
“原因我早就告诉过你。”  
维吉尔不紧不慢地将但丁的膝盖压向肩膀，用更好的角度向油画中人展示双胞胎弟弟淫荡的身体。  
“你哥哥生而为王，你是他君临天下最后的阻碍，但丁，虽然我很喜欢你，但是为了我的主人，我希望你消失。”

“……”

维吉尔惊讶地看着那把穿胸而出的天使镰刀，半天没反应过来。  
身下还是那个但丁，除了猩红色的瞳孔，和眼角向外蔓延开的魔纹。

梦境崩塌，但丁被踢了出去。

双生子是彼此的死穴，早该意识到的。  
真是失策。  
魔人维吉尔后知后觉地想。

***

但丁在自己的房车里惊醒。  
除了一裤子梦遗，维吉尔没给他留下任何纪念品，他的屁股还保存完好。  
快速地冲了个澡，他决定去结社找他哥哥问个明白。

***

维吉尔从沉睡中惊醒，胸口仿佛被叛逆洞穿一般疼痛。他的魔人出现在办公桌后面，这让他不悦地皱起了眉。  
“我好像没有召唤你？”  
“我给你准备了礼物。”  
“礼物？有趣……”  
魔人很清楚自己的主人此时已经到了暴怒的边缘，更通俗一点的解释是——起床气？  
“不如你亲自查收一下。”  
惨白的人形碎成魔力，流回维吉尔体内，伴随着魔人的记忆。


End file.
